


Галактика

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Resolution, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Гокудера думает, что может позволить себе верить в единорогов, а получает в руки целую мечту-галактику.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 10





	Галактика

Важно уметь отмечать победы, даже если они не кажутся такими уж большими. Тсуна достиг создания Нового Альянса Вонголы, отразил пару покушений от обиженных экс-участников и теперь мог, наконец, расслабиться. И дать расслабиться остальным. По этому поводу закатили вечеринку. На которой, по привычной логике, отдыхали, казалось, все, кроме него самого. Вернее, было и вино, и ощущение прошедшей грозы, после которой наконец пробилось яркое солнце, но была одна мысль, занимавшая большую часть его головы. Всё крутилось вокруг Гокудеры. Который то давал очень однозначные намёки, то будто сам решал отдалиться и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Тсуна не давил, потому что так и не мог понять из его поведения, что именно Гокудера хочет от ситуации и почему ведёт себя именно так. Смех Рёхея отвлёк: в шутку поцапались с Хибари, уже на словах — прогресс. Тсуна невольно подумал, что с Хибари всё до абсурдного просто, причем чем ближе — тем легче. С Гокудерой всё было словно наоборот и это понимание отдавалось в груди болезненной тоской: что, если никто из них так и не наберётся смелости сказать правду? Ему бы очень не хотелось чувствовать эту физически ощутимую неопределенность в воздухе каждый раз, когда они смотрят друг на друга. Хром незаметно поменяла пустой бокал на полный и Тсуна выпил ещё, не задумываясь: после напряженного года постоянной беготни и контроля любых, даже самых незначительных деталей, было настоящим наслаждением иметь роскошь расслабиться и прийти в себя.  
Недавний диалог с Гокудерой и ситуация между ними вывела его из привычного равновесия совсем. Сейчас Тсуна отсиживался на кухне, стараясь переварить произошедший диалог. И нашёл бутылку рома, на которую задумчиво смотрел. А что, празднуют ведь?

_— Иди проветрись, — Спустя черт знает, какой бокал, Тсуна почувствовал, как его за рубашку потянул вверх кто-то сильный и вытолкал на балкон. Уже по инерции полёта носом вперед дошло, что Хибари. Воздух, и правда, был замечательный. Не сразу удалось сообразить, что в углу балкона стоял Гокудера. Задумчиво курил свои дешёвые сигареты, смотря на закат и явно находясь где-то там, в своих мыслях.  
— Гокудера, вредно же, — Сказал Тсуна уже без укора, скорее по привычке. И чтобы разорвать зрительный контакт, который Гокудера резко сделал некомфортным, сощурившись как настоящий кот.  
— Жить вредно.  
— Ты отвечаешь, как Реборн, — Фыркнул Тсуна и стащил из пачки сигарету, не дав Гокудере опомниться. Прикурил собственным пламенем и поморщился от вкуса. Ну и дрянь же, прав был Скуало, что нормальный табак — лучше. Он пробовал трубку Занзаса — вот там, конечно, табак. Сразу давало в голову и лёгкие, но зато отпускало мысли моментально. А это так, серость, которой заесть можно разве что секундные переживания.  
— Скучаете по Реборну?  
— Скучаю по тебе, — Честно ответил Тсуна, прикрывая глаза, — У меня ощущение, что я разговариваю с картонным человеком-правой-рукой, а не Гокудерой, которого знаю со школы.  
Гокудера помолчал, покрутил в руках сигарету. Сломал одну, взял другую.  
— Всё меняется, — Неуверенно протянул он. Тсуна поморщился от сомнения в голосе.   
— Это не значит, что нужно становиться безликой картинкой той роли, которую от тебя ожидают.  
Гокудера зло щелкнул зажигалкой, Тсуна вздрогнул.  
— Вы сегодня крайне придирчивы, Десятый.  
— Ты в последнее время вообще непонятно как себя ведёшь, Гокудера. Что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
Теперь Тсуна смотрел в серо-зелёные глаза не мигая, а Гокудера сжался и попытался спрятаться, но так, чтобы это было не слишком очевидно. Подучился носить маску, как и все они. Кроме, разве что, Такеши, у которого маска пожизненная и Хибари, которому что с ней, что без неё, нечего противопоставить.  
— Поздравляю с победой.  
Тсуна сжал зубы, но ничем кроме линии челюсти своего негодования не выдал. Вот как. И всё, значит.  
— Ты помнишь, что у меня активна гиперинтуиция, так ведь?  
— Я не обманываю, и действительно очень рад нашему триумфу. Все хорошо потрудились.  
— Но? — Продолжал настаивать Тсуна, понимая, что сейчас напирает напролом и Гокудера может просто сбежать.  
— Но я не в настроении обсуждать что-то, кроме ближайших выходных, — Неожиданно грубо оборвал Гокудера и, извинившись, ушёл в залу. Тсуна поднял голову к небу и вдохнул вечернюю прохладу полной грудью. Шумно выдохнул и уронил голову на руки. Ну, что за. Почему так легко решать вопросы масштаба мира или страны, и так сложно разобраться со всего одним человеком...  
— Сицилийские — не твоё, — Раздался бархатистый голос Хибари и на плечи опустилась тёплая накидка,  
— И дерьмо его не бери на душу. То, что у кого-то дерьмовые преференции, не означает, что тебе нужно с этим дерьмом возиться.  
Также, как пришёл, Хибари и ушёл. Тсуна сначала подумал, что тот про сигареты, но потом понял — он в целом. Про ситуацию, про жизнь. Неужели заметил? Хибари, из всех? Или у него, как всегда, всё на лице напо написано? Бегущая строка: "я влюблен в Гокудеру Хаято" Хах, с него бы сталось._

_"Скучаю по тебе"_ отдавалось в голове Гокудеры назойливым гудением. На лестничном проходе никого не было и можно было остаться наедине со своими мыслями, которые разлетались во все стороны. Какие-то в направлении "пиздец, как вообще дальше общаться", другие в адекватное понимание, что нужно открыто поговорить. Только вот между ним и Тсуной всегда была невидимая стена, которую он воздвиг самостоятельно и теперь, спустя шесть лет, взять и проломить её — будет не так-то просто. Хотя Гокудера, даже в этой ситуации, безусловно верил в Десятого, зная, что тот поймёт и примет. Даже если откажет.  
Тсуна подавал ответные сигналы, но они были настолько незначительными, что Гокудера боялся ошибиться: вдруг он просто принимает желаемое за действительное? Все улыбки Тсуны после окончания тяжелого дня, добрые слова и часто организованные будто только для них двоих ситуации и моменты. Должно же это быть не просто так? Гокудера так давно смирился со своими вспыхнувшими чувствами что уже не надеялся ни на какой ответ, а потому малейшие подвижки в сторону развития вызывали у него ступор и непонимание.   
— Планируешь просто сидеть и страдать, как обычно? — Хром умела быть достаточно резкой, когда считала нужным что-то сказать. Когда сказать было нечего, молчала. Удивительно, Гокудера до неё абсолютно сексистки считал, что девушки не умеют говорить по делу. Хром, однако, как "девушка" вообще им не воспринималась. Есть Рёхей, есть Ямамото, а есть Хром. Такой же друг и Хранитель, только в юбке. Вообще никакой разницы.  
— Планирую не выслушивать доёбы хотя бы от тебя, — Огрызнулся Гокудера быстрее, чем успел подумать над ответом и прикусил себе язык от досады. Ну что он, в самом деле, на Хром срывается. Та, впрочем, не придала никакого значения его реакции и флегматично отпила из покачиваемого в руке бокала, внимательно смотря на него.  
— Иди выпей с ним. Так на трезвую ведь не решишься.  
— А оно надо?...  
— А ты хочешь?  
— Да, но...   
— Великие открытия никогда не совершались с подходом "да, но". Просто так, к слову, — Заметила Хром и ушла вниз по лестнице.   
Выпить с Тсуной? Слишком... слишком. Опасно. Для него и ментального равновесия Тсуны. Тот, конечно, уже обо всём давно догадывается. Гокудера не хотел бы, чтобы это было правдой, но правда — упрямое явление. Великие открытия не делаются с подходом "да, но"? Что ж. Пора решить, потому что ещё пара месяцев болящей из-за вызванной тревожной бессонницей головы и Гокудера просто сойдёт с ума. От невозможности сказать, прокричать, заключить в объятия и получить хотя бы какой-то внятный ответ.

Ром был не лучшей идеей. Не в таком количестве. Гокудера чувствовал себя странно, зная, что перелил Тсуне пропорцию рома к коле в ту степь, когда подвох легко почувствовать. Но Тсуна будто не замечал или качественно делал вид. Или уже достаточно выпил до.   
Под утро они сидели на диване в холле и, обсудив все возможные темы и вдоволь посмеявшись, замолкли. Тсуна неожиданно сполз головой по его плечу и потом умостил голову на коленях, смотря на него снизу вверх, не моргая. От этого взгляда Гокудера почувствовал себя пришпиленной бабочкой. Неуютно и будто голым.  
— Десятый?  
— Тсуна.  
Гокудера делает глубокий вдох через нос, выдыхает едва заметно, но Тсуна на нём напрягается всем телом, он чувствует.  
— Тсуна. Всё хорошо?  
— Ты мне скажи. Я дал тебе меня споить, почти год организую идеальные поводы для свидания без факта свидания, постоянно беру с собой даже туда, куда не надо. А ты просто меня морозишь. У тебя, Гокудера, всё хорошо?  
Гокудере кажется, что у него в голове с грохотом обрушивается какая-то конструкция. Раз рухнула, значит, заведомо хреново построенная, но от осознания совсем не легче.   
— Я... Ты...  
— Ага. А ещё есть мы, вы и они, местоимения я помню, — Тсуна легко смеется без осуждения и чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы уткнуться носом ему в пупок через тонкую рубашку. Гокудеру от этого едва ощутимого прикосновения продирает разрядом до макушки.  
— Я давно хотел тебе сказать, но...  
Чёртово но.  
— Без “но”, сказал бы. У тебя привилегия, Х-барнер бы не случился. Чего ты боишься, Гокудера?  
Гокудера бездумно перебирает мягкие волосы и тает под пламенным взглядом. Тсуна под алкоголем — почти как в гипере, только с ещё более выраженной чувственностью во всех проявлениях. Дробящая любое терпение аура.  
— Что тебе не нужны мои чувства и я останусь один. Что придётся каждый день играть в друзей и больше никогда не оставаться наедине. Что придётся возмущаться громче, чтобы голос не дрожал. Что придётся оставаться в роли правой руки и не сметь подойти ближе. Что мои чувства окажутся для тебя обузой, Тсуна.  
Тсуна несколько секунд лежит и слушает его с закрытыми глазами, а потом что-то решает для себя, расслабляясь. Гокудера чувствует искру надежды, а потом Тсуна резко поднимается и целует его, сжимая плечи до боли. Гокудера не понимает, почему ему так приятно и странно одновременно. Будто случилось то, что в его представлении было сродни сказке, небылице. Это как доказать существование единорогов или божества. Мысли быстро исчезли, потому что Тсуна целовал уверенно и настойчиво, пока он не ответил. Кольнула неожиданной ревностью: с кем до, когда, почему? Тсуна мягко отстранился и прислонился лбом ко лбу, закрыв глаза.  
— Дурак, — шепотом, так, что его дыханием обжигало веки, — Ты бы ещё лет пять помолчал, а потом не дай боги что, и так и распрощались бы. Твои чувства всегда для меня важны, не важно, в каком качестве. В первую очередь ты — мой дорогой друг, и этого у нас не отнимет никто и никогда. Понимаешь?  
Гокудера вздрогнул всем телом, будто наконец оживая. В груди развязался тугой узел и теперь оказалось так легко стиснуть Тсуну в объятиях и пробурчать куда-то ему в плечо дурацкое, уверенное "теперь понимаю". Тсуна хихикнул, повел плечом.  
— Щекотно, эй. Ну, Гокудера, чего ты? Всё хорошо. Я тебя тоже люблю.  
— А? — Гокудера поднял взгляд, моргнув. Любит? Не просто "ты мне нравишься" или что-то такое? Он даже мечтать о таком не мог. Это как искать планету, а в итоге обнаружить новую галактику. _Галактику, в которой возможно быть любимым._ Гокудера забыл, что такая реальность существует. В которой тебя просто любят, потому что ты — это ты. А ведь рядом всё время был Тсуна. Воплощение этой простой истины ко всем в его жизни. Как он мог забыть? Глупец.  
— Бэ. Целуй уже, где твой напор, когда он нужен? — Закатил глаза Тсуна и толком не успел повозмущаться, только на бедрах поерзал. Гокудеру дважды просить не нужно. Разморенное тело приятно млело под самыми простыми прикосновениями, поэтому Гокудера даже не пытался остановить происходящее. Пусть. Теперь — пускай происходит всё, что угодно. Он в новой галактике, где возможно и можно всё.   
Тсуна расстегнул на нём рубашку, потянул зубами за мочку уха и царапнул ногтями по животу. Гокудера чуть не вылетел из собственного тела и рассудка в межпространство. Переизбыток ощущений затапливал с головой: слишком много, непривычно, так желанно и ярко. Тсуна сам хотел его. Это не его больная фантазия. Он нужен, он любим и важен для самого ключевого человека в его жизни... В голове взрывались фейерверки, играла торжественная музыка в такт поцелуям Тсуны на шее. Он уже не особо отслеживал, где именно и как неприлично трогает Десятого босса Вонголы, потому что сейчас это был Тсуна: любимый мальчик с добрым сердцем и нежной улыбкой. Вечный юноша, от которого сердце билось чаще и верилось чудеса. Его панацея, вера и любовь.  
— Галактика...  
— М?   
— Ты — моя галактика.  
Тсуна замирает на короткое мгновение и потом улыбается во всю ширину рта. Довольный кот.   
— Тогда ты — звезда. Такой же горячий и непредсказуемый. В самом сексуальном смысле.  
Гокудера даже не успевает поперхнуться воздухом, как Тсуна ловко тянет его под коленом и опрокидывает на диван. Лучи рассветного солнца затапливают комнату негой и на сердце легко-легко. Гокудера слышит, как кто-то плавно прикрывает дверь. Скорее всего, Ямамото, потому что присутствия до он даже не почувствовал. Ну и хрен с ним. Ямамото всё равно всё видел с самого начала, молчал как всегда. Главное — то, что у него есть здесь и сейчас.  
Тсуна целует его адамово яблоко и ведёт носом за ухом, шепчет, рвано выдыхая:  
— Даже не думай сомневаться.  
Гокудера закрывает глаза и улыбается, ласково поглаживая Тсуну по волосам.  
— Не волнуйся. Больше никаких но. Я не дам тебе поводов сомневаться во мне.

Тсуна доверяется. Не потому, что ему нужно кому-то и во что-то верить — для этого у него есть он сам. Но потому, что Гокудера достоин полного доверия. И Тсуна знает — Гокудера его никогда не предаст.


End file.
